<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Germaniens Wälder by MarquisDeMenaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402471">Germaniens Wälder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux'>MarquisDeMenaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Roman Religion &amp; Lore, Damon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Angst, Daemons, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Verschwinden der Neunten Legion irgendwo tief in Germaniens Wäldern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmmm ich habe Tatsache keinen Plan wie es weitergehen soll! Aber der Anfang ist ja schon mal da...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Früher war Alkuin ein Schamane, ein Mensch mit Seele und Herz. Ein Mann der liebte und geliebt wurde. Doch das ist nun schon viele Tausend Jahre her. Er hat seinen Beruf geliebt, denn er konnte nicht nur seine Familie und seine Sippe schützen, er konnte heilen!<br/>
Man nannte ihn darum oft einfach nur „Saman“ oder auch „Galster“ also Heiler, da er mit Gesang die Ahnen rief um diese durch seinen Körper mit Hilfe des Gesanges heilen konnte oder Botschaften zur Heilung übermitteln ließ. </p><p>Eines Tages trat er eine Reise in die Anderswelt an und sollte nie mehr als der Selbe heimkehren. Sein Wesen war ab diesem Tag dem Tode geweiht. Er ermordete Frau und Söhne, seine Sippe und die umliegenden Sippen. Tilgte ganze Dörfer… reiste weil er gejagt wurde, doch schon vergingen ein paar Jahrzehnte und er kehrte wieder heim.</p><p>Das Spiel beginnt erneut!</p><p>Mitgefühl und Segen sind ihm seither so gut wie abhanden gekommen. In stillen Stunden, am Tage in seiner Höhle, bereut er zu tiefst. Krallt sich Scham und Pein in ihn… Doch wenn die Nacht ihre Schatten voraus wirft ändert sich sein Wesen.<br/>
Wenn die Schatten länger werden wird sein schweres Herz durch etwas fremdes, böses ersetzt. Selten einmal gewinnt seine menschliche Natur die Oberhand und tötet nicht, nimmt sich was sie braucht aber tötet nicht… lässt andere Leben. </p><p>Seit her ist er in der Nacht verflucht. Ein grauenhaftes Tier tritt an die Stelle seines menschlichen Körpers, mit langen Zähnen, Klauen und zwei ledrigen Flügeln. Es bricht durch seinen Körper und das unter atemberaubenden Schmerzen. </p><p>XXX</p><p>„In den dunklen Wäldern Germaniens treibt sich eine Kreatur herum die so finster ist, dass jeder der diese Geschichte hört ganz leise wird. Alle die an den Feuern der einzelnen Dörfer saßen lauschten gespannt und zuweilen verschreckt, weil sie nicht wissen was sie demnächst ereilt. Tod und Verderben! Eine Kreatur die der Unterwelt direkt zu entspringen scheint… mit leuchtend roten Augen die, wenn sie Dich erspähen, Dich gleich darauf mit hinab in Verdammnis ziehen! </p><p>Sie ist so schwarz, dass Niemand ihre wahre Hautfarbe kennt, sie taucht nur in der Nacht, in der Stille auf. Diese Kreatur ist dämonisch, sie kann Dich verzaubern, Dich lähmen, dann bist Du ihr zu Willen und tust was immer sie verlangt. Niemand der ihr direkt begegnet überlebt. Nur einzelne die mit ansahen wie ihre Freunde abgeschlachtet wurden konnten fliehen um diese Geschichte weiterzutragen. Glaubt mir, die Römer sind gegen dieses Biest ein Sonntagsspaziergang.“ </p><p>Radho beugt sich vor und sieht in die Runde, freut sich offenbar, dass seine Gruselgeschichte so gut ankommt als er die entsetzten Gesichter erblickt. </p><p>„Hast Du sie gesehen?“ Fragt ein Heranwachsender.<br/>
„JA!“ Radho sieht ihn finster an. „Vor vielen Jahren als ich so alt war wie Du!“<br/>
„Wie bist Du denn entkommen?“<br/>
„Ich rannte, mein Lieber ich rannte!“<br/>
„Was ist passiert?“<br/>
„Wir waren auf einer Reise zu den Stämmen des Ostens, es war Nacht. Wir schliefen schon als das Biest aus dem Unterholz brach und meinen Freund Ulfbert aus seiner Laubhütte zog und wegschleife, Ulfbert schrie und ich rannte ihnen nach… alles ging so schnell… ich sah Ulfberts Kopf herumliegen und einen seiner Arme...mehr nicht. Dann dieses Wesen und danach bin ich gerannt… bei Wotan, ich bin gerannt und gerannt… bei den Göttern. Das war nichts Menschliches!!!“</p><p>Als Radho schlafen geht ist es schon sehr spät… er schläft hervorragend… die anderen nicht!</p><p>Freilich wurde im Laufe der Jahrzehnte immer mehr hinzugedichtet und schon lang glaubt keiner mehr an dieses Geschöpf.</p><p>Radho übertreibt aber nicht, diese Geschichte zehrt an ihm und lässt ihn die eine oder andere Nacht kaum ruhen. Er sieht sich dann immer seine alten krummen, zitternden Finger an und kämmt sich damit das weiße lange Haar aus dem Gesicht. Seine Stirn ist ganz heiß und nass, sein ganzer Körper ist schweißgebadet und er muss sich immer wieder beruhigen. Hätte er mit diesen Händen dieses Untier erledigt, ihm würde es heute besser gehen! Doch jeder hält ihn für Wahnsinnig, denkt er sei ein Spinner. Er wird niemals diese rot, leuchtenden Augen vergessen, kann es nicht!</p><p>XXX</p><p>Gaius Lucius Aquila zieht gerade zur selben Zeit ebenfalls durch Germanien. Er findet, dass die Germanen wahre Wilde sind, sie sind meist groß, kräftig und vor allem Bärtig. Was ihnen den Namen Barbaren einbringt.<br/>
Sie sind unzivilisiert, ungepflegt und wahrscheinlich eher kleingeistig. </p><p>Gaius hat niemals eine derartige Geschichte gehört. Er kennt so einige Mythen der Germanen schätzt sie aber gering. </p><p>Dieses Land ist finster, es ist nass und kalt. Es regnet schon seit Tagen viele Legionäre husten und sind teils fiebrig. Doch sie kämpfen sich weiter durch Schlamm und Unterholz. Was ihn am meisten sorgt sind die riesigen, dichten Wälder. Sie sind so dicht, das jedes knacken alle aufschrecken lässt. Manche haben seit Tagen kaum Schlaf gefunden, da sie jedes kleinste Geräusch sofort aufschrecken lässt. Die Germanen machen sich einen Spaß daraus sie immer wieder aus dem Hinterhalt heraus anzugreifen. Sie kennen keine Schlachtlinien oder Verteidigungsmechanismen, sie rasen los, schlagen auf alles ein, was Römisch aussieht und fliehen dann wieder.</p><p>Gaius ist jung und stark, er hat die Arroganz der römischen Nation verinnerlicht. Er trägt den Expansionswillen des Reiches wie einen riesigen Schild vor sich her.</p><p>Hier in den Wäldern IST er Rom! Wie alle mit ihm. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Das Knacken im Unterholz kommt nicht von Ungefähr. Die Legionäre werden seit geraumer Zeit verfolgt, ab und an wird einer vermisst. Doch den Germanen wird wie stets die Schuld zugeschoben. Nur die Germanen sind diesmal nicht schuld daran. </p><p>Einer Kreatur wie dieser wäre es ein Leichtes die schwachen Menschen mit Mann und Maus zu vernichten, doch sie spielt, sie hat es seit Anbeginn der Zeit schon immer getan! Sie taucht im Schutze der Nacht auf und lauert… sie lauert auf einen passenden Augenblick um dann blitzschnell zu zu schlagen. Sie wiegt den Kopf von rechts nach links und schätzt ab bevor sie zupackt. Die Gier nach frischem Blut und Fleisch lässt sie nicht ruhen.</p><p>Seit tausenden von Jahren tut sie ein und das Selbe!</p><p>XXX</p><p>Radho zieht weiter hat gemerkt, dass er in diesem Dorf nicht mehr länger willkommen ist. Niemand ist gewillt auch nur ein weiteres Wort aus seinem Mund zu hören. Er eilt sich im Hellen noch ins nächste Dorf zu kommen. Er hat Angst in der Nacht! Die Dunkelheit verdeckt geschickt das Böse, dass seiner Meinung nach auf ihn lauert. Er ist entkommen, doch wie lange wird das noch gut gehen?</p><p>Er läuft gebeugt auf seinem Stock so schnell ihn seine arthritischen Füße tragen. Ganz allein auf sich gestellt. Jedes Geräusch, dass nicht von ihm ausgeht jagt ihm Schauer über den Rücken! Am Feuer ist er wer, da ist er groß und stark, doch allein ist er ein Hasenfuß und er weiß das.</p><p>Im nächsten Dorf erfährt er, dass die Römer nicht weit von hier marschieren. Alle Krieger sind los, sie zu töten. Er darf bleiben und beschließt zu schweigen. Er ist bereits zu alt um immer wieder allein zu reisen. Man bietet ihm etwas zu essen und er nimmt es dankbar entgegen.<br/>
XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaius erhebt seinen Dolch und sticht einem Germanen damit durch die Kehle, Augen aus denen das Leben schwindet starren ihn entsetzt an. Doch er hat keinen Blick dafür, die Barbaren sind selbst schuld… was stellen sie sich auch in RÖMISCHE Wege? Um ihn herum wütet ein Scharmützel, Schwerter knallen auf Schilde oder Helme, die Legionäre haben einen Schildwall errichtet um sich zu schützen und die Krieger schlagen mit roher und wütender Gewalt auf sie ein. Gaius ist gewandt und gescheit, kennt viele Taktiken um geschwind zu entschlüpfen und im nächsten Moment gezielt zu töten. Gewaltsames schnauben entrinnt der Kehle des nächsten Angreifers, doch rasende Wut gepaart mit unüberlegten Schlägen bringen ihn nur schnell zu Boden, statt den anderen zu überwinden! </p><p>Mitten im schlimmsten Sturm, warum er sich umdreht… er weiß es nicht. Erblickt er im Schutze des Dunkels ein riesiges Wesen, es hat einen menschlichen Habitus aber es ist nicht menschlich. Er wendet sich wieder dem Kampf zu, als er dann wieder hinsieht ist dieses Ding weg.<br/>
Plötzlich fliehen die Wilden und Gaius steht verblüfft da. Sieht ihnen nach und kann es nicht fassen. </p><p>Danach hört er mehrere Schreie und ein paar Fetzen Latein. Bevor es still wird. Sehr still. </p><p>Nach einer Weile gebannten Schweigens und fast schmerzlichen lauschens geht er los. Es riecht vertraut nach Blut…? Als er plötzlich und unerwartet einige menschliche Körperteile erblickt bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen. Was ist hier passiert? Er lauscht, seine Haare stellen sich elektrisiert auf als er ein halblautes Knurren vernimmt. Er schluckt und geht vorsichtig rückwärts als wenige Meter vor ihm ein Knacken ertönt. </p><p>Ein paar Männer die mit ihm gelaufen sind bleiben ebenfalls stehen. Der Cornican schiebt sein Wolfsfell aus der Stirn um besser sehen zu können, ein Legionär zittert am ganzen Leibe und der Primus Pilus steht kühn, das Kinn vor gereckt da. </p><p>Ein sehr lautes grollendes Knurren ertönt und die drei rennen um ihr Leben. </p><p>Gaius steht immer noch da, in einer Mischung aus Angst und grauenvoller Neugier. </p><p>Zwei glühend rote Augen starren ihn an, aus dem Maul des Viechs tropft Blut. Mehr sieht er nicht denn dann rennt er und rennt und rennt. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Die Krieger sind atemlos im Lager angekommen und erzählen durcheinander was sie in den Wäldern wahrgenommen haben. Aus den Zuhörern schält sich eine hagere, weiß gewandete Gestalt und schnappt sich einen Krieger der einigermaßen genau erzählen kann was da vorgefallen ist. </p><p>Der Mann erzählt ruhig über die Kreatur und wie sie sich zwei Legionäre schnappte. Der Druide hört ihm schweigend zu und beruhigt ihn dann, sagt ihm er sei tapfer gewesen und zieht sich zurück.<br/>
Seyfried weiß, dass im Wald etwas vor sich geht. Er hat sich die Bäume angesehen und das Wild, er hat die Runen befragt und das Wasser. Der Wald hat ihm bereits alles erzählt was er wissen muss und der Krieger wirkt wie eine Art Bestätigung. Heute stören die Römer die Vorbereitungen zu einem sehr wichtigen Fest…</p><p>Heute wird Samhain gefeiert. Ist es da ein Zufall, dass ein Wesen wie dieses auftaucht? </p><p>An Samhain werden die Ahnen geehrt und hier wird die Zukunft befragt aber auch die Vergangenheit. An diesem Tag fürchten sich die Menschen vor Bösen Wesen aus der Unterwelt, die sich zwischen den Hügeln oder auf dem Grund des Meeres verbergen. Die Fäden aus allen Zeiten fließen hier zusammen und werden neu verwoben, Urd, Verdani und Skuld die drei Nornen verweben das Geflecht des Lebens. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Radho ist außer sich, dieses Untier hier, in seiner Nähe. Seine langen knöchernen Finger fahren wieder zittrig durchs Haar. Er legt eine Hand auf den Mund und sinkt in sich zusammen. Er setzt sich an einen Baum und kann kaum fassen was da erzählt wird. Seyfried sieht den Alten und spricht ihn an. </p><p>Radho bekommt nicht mehr als ein dünnes Flüstern zustande als er versucht aufzustehen. Seyfried setzt sich zu ihm und sieht ihn ernst an. </p><p>„Es ist wieder da.“ Radho zittert jetzt am ganzen Leibe.<br/>
„Was hast Du gesehen alter Mann?“<br/>
„Ein Wesen, aus der Anderswelt, ein Ahn, oder…?“ Er stockt.<br/>
„Ich bereite Dir ein Kraut mein Freund, so wirst Du mir in aller Ruhe erzählen können was Dich bedrückt!“<br/>
„Danke.“</p><p>Als Radho das Gebräu hinunterschluckt kann er endlich erzählen was seinen alten Leib so sehr plagt. Er kann nicht enden, er schmückt nichts aus und macht nichts gruseliger als es ohn´hin schon wär. </p><p>„Es ist keine Schande Angst zu haben, selbst ein alter kluger Krieger wie Du darf Angst haben!“ Seyfried beruhigt ihn.<br/>
„Danke mein Freund.“</p><p>Radho hat das Gefühl, dass endlich Jemand erkennt um was es geht. Endlich versteht ihn jemand. Endlich! Wird er ernst genommen. Er lächelt über die Tasse, die er wieder ansetzt. Ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit stellt sich ein. </p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>